


The Snap and what followed

by Cyber_Grape_aka_Jay



Series: The Snap, and what unfolded [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe, Demon Shane Madej, Demon Shane Madej (Kinda?), F/M, Mutant Powers, Secrets, Shane cries a lot, Superheroes, The Try Guys, original female superhero, post snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Grape_aka_Jay/pseuds/Cyber_Grape_aka_Jay
Summary: Dedicated to this one person on Pinterest called Absolute-trash who wrote this to a meme about Shane and Ryan investigating the snap.'Okay but what if Ryan got snapped and Shane was left alone with the show, absolute shook because he's a skeptic and he tries to continue the show and talk about the situation but because he's in such disbelief and shock.'So this is the result. I love the Demon Shane theory so I shoved that in. Here's the actual Summary.A snap. And the woman he loved and his best friend were taken. A snap and everything he'd put up fell down. A snap, and Shane couldn't continue doing what he loved. A snap and his past came back, needing him.A snap took away everyone he loved. And god be damned if he wouldn't fight to get it back.





	The Snap and what followed

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a Pinterest prompt which was then elaborated in the comments. 
> 
> So MCU and Mutants are a thing. I fucking love Squirrel Girl and Ms Marvel so I threw them in. I Also love Try Guys and I think if the snap happened and everyone disappeared everyone in their office would freak the fuck out.
> 
> Pls follow me on my social medias  
> Deviant Art: https://www.deviantart.com/eclipse-mythbuster  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHlHCKe18a9mnZa5XGGeWEg  
> Instagram: @wizardingworldwands  
> Twitter: @Jayisd0newithit  
> Pinterest: 🖕 Glitch ♠️ Mountford🖕

_Of course he’d seen the news when it hit New York. Of course he’d heard what had happened across Africa, specifically Wakanda. But he trusted the now broken Avengers to fix it. He prayed he didn’t need to get involved. But as he was working at his desk the screams started. He looked up to see half of his coworkers turning to dust._

 

_“Shane? What’s...” Shane turned around, just in time to Ryan turn to dust. Shane’s too shocked to move._

 

~

 

_Twenty minutes later, after a tiny bit of processing, The boss had called everyone still there into the car park. There was a handful of interns, quite a few editors, several cameramen, couple of producers, Kelsey, a couple of writers, some people who research and write articles, only one of the Unsolved researches, Mark, Devon, several higher ups and Shane. Everyone else was gone, disappeared. Sara was gone… Ryan was gone… Nearly everyone Shane was close with was gone. “Call everyone you know.” The boss had said._

 

_Shane tried his family, only his brother picking up and in a state of shock. He then tried the Try Guys._

 

~

 

Eugene picks up the phone as soon as he sees the caller ID. “Shane?”

 

“Thank God Eugene!” Shane says. He sounds shocked. Eugene puts him on speaker and walks into the office with their only surviving staff and partners. “Who’s with you?”

 

“Zach, Two of our editors, one cameraman…”

 

“Eugene? Is it someone's?...”

 

“Becky, Maggie and Wesley.” Eugene hears Shane’s voice hitch. Zach looks down as a crying Wes, bouncing him on his knee. Maggie is leaning on him and Becky is silently crying.

 

“Eugene who is it?” Zach asks.

 

“Shane.” Zach gets distracted by a crying Wes. “Who’s still at the office?” Shane lists the people. Eugene immediately notices the lack of Ryan or Sara.

 

“I...I Don’t know what to do.” Shane admits through the phone. “I would go on social media but I assume half our fanbase vanished.”

“Can you come over to our office?”

 

“Su-... yeah. Just let me get my cat...And check in on Ryan’s girlfriend.”

 

~

 

_Shane tried to reach Ryan’s girlfriend, Marielle, but he didn’t get anything. While getting Obi he popped over to Ryan’s, only seeing one of his roommates and no Marielle._

 

_Shane, at this point, was freaking out. Which is completely understandable if any of us were in his situation. So while at his place he grabbed some stuff he’d promised himself he would never use again._

 

~

 

“This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved, the mysterious disappearance of half the universe…” Shane says, lacking any enthusiasm. “We...wanted to…” Shane doesn’t know what to say. He and Zach wrote up a quick script while Eugene put Wesley to bed, being surprisingly good at it with Becky and Maggie’s help, but Shane couldn’t say what he needed to. He looks up and into the camera. “I assume half our fanbase just disappeared. I assume maybe more. Whoever you are, wherever you are you need to go outside and make sure the survivors are ok. This isn’t the time for anarchy, over half our population is now de-...gone.” ** _Not dead, not dead, not dead._** “I’m currently with the Try Guys...well what’s left of them.” Eugene, Becky and Maggie walk out of the bedroom looking exhausted. “There is children, sick people, old people, babies, pets, Everyone. Everyone needs to help each other. From what we can gather...Our suspects are the...people...who attacked New York the other day, and Wakanda two days ago. While the case to what's going on remains Unsolved… We need to band together...and…” Shane’s so close to crying. “And try. The Avengers, or what’s left, will find a way..hopefully. If not…” Tears actually begin slowly trickling down Shane’s face. “I don’t know.” Zach turns off the camera and one of the remaining editors uploads it.

 

~

 

_In Adelaide Australia a teenager rewatches the ending of the YouTube video, first one to be uploaded since… They look around their house, only seeing their cat. They gulp and pull on a bullet proof suit. “Seeya Cappa.” They say before pulling a scarf over their lips and nose and putting a pair of steampunk style goggles on._

~

 

_In New Jersey a teenage girl named Kamala Khan puts the final touches to her homemade suit. “Lets go girly.” She smiles at herself in the mirror, putting on her mask. She picks up her phone and texts her remaining friend in LA._

~

 

_“Alright troops! Listen up!” Doreen Green looks over her remaining troops. “Find every man you know! We will get Nancy back!” Her tail twitches back and forth with Anxiety. Her parents always said to stay hidden and quiet. But they weren’t here now. The only heroes who knew were Ms Marvel and Cyber-Time. Her small army of squirrels nod and race off in opposite directions. “Let's do this!”_

~

 

Shane looks over the mask in his hands, turning it over. “Sha-” Shane looks up at Eugene staring at him. “What's that?”

 

“Nothing. It’s nothing.”

 

“Really? Nothing?” A disembodied voice echoes in the room.

 

“I know that voice…” Shane murmurs.

 

“Of course you do Demon boy.” Zach walks into the room, surprised at the strange voice.

 

“Mels.”

 

“Demon Boy.” From the shadows a teenager with purple hair walks out. “What happened.” They say in a more calm voice.

 

“Uhh...Shane?” Zach asks.

 

“It’s a long story.” Shane brushes off before looking down at the 5’4 teen. “So...You show up only now.”

 

“Half the world just ended Demon boy, I think it was time to brush off the old cape.” They take off a scarf around their face and lifts their goggles up. Their youthful face smiles. “So what about you.”

 

“Ok who the hell are you?” Eugene asks, nearly yelling.

 

“Eugene, Zach, This is Mels or Cyber-Time.”

 

“Actually it’s Ace now.” They pipe up. “I’m half alien and a time traveling superhero, like the Doctor. Demon Boy and I go way back.”

 

“Demon Boy?”

 

“It’s a nickname.” Shane brushes off Zach’s comment.

 

~

 

“So...You lost your co-host, your girlfriend, your boyfriends girlfriend.” Shane rolls his eyes. “And half the universe. And no Avengers.” They comment. The only survivors of the try guys wipe out sitting in the lounge with Shane and Mels. “So I’ve reached out to some.. Unconventional heroes.”

 

“Oh god…” Shane cringes.

 

“Come on Demon Boy, it’ll be fun. You get to save Ryan and your girlfriend, I get to make bad puns with Doreen and Kamala.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait? So Shane’s a what?” Zach asks.

 

“Mutant. Has a gene that’s started developing world wide. His well…”

 

“Your a mutant?” Maggie asks Shane who shrugs.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Anyways. I have some connections. We’re gonna get everyone back...Their not dead...just gone. You in?” They look at Shane.

 

~

 

_Ryan was his rock. His best friend. He was everything Shane wanted in a friend. Their banter was sometimes over the top but he would, and had, die for him._

 

_Then there’s Sara, a girl he loved. He wanted her back._

 

_Ryan and Sara and Mari. Ryan was the person who always made him bounce back. Ryan and him had so many good times chasing gouls. They had built their friendship over a shared rivialry. He needed them back._

 

~

 

Only Eugene notices Shane’s hands turning a shade of grey, turning into claws. “When do we start?”

 

~

 

“Kamala, Doreen. This is Shane.”

 

“From Buzzfeed Unsolved!” Doreen Cries. Shane nods, pulling a hood over his head. “This is awesome...wait that means...Ryan...Sara…”

“We need to get them back.” Shane hisses. His eyes turn black and small horns protrude out his head. “You girls in?”

 

“Let's do this!” Ms Marvel yells.

 

~

 

“Steve...Check this out.” Nat brings over a video taped from a street camera of a girl flying, another girl leaping with a squirrel tail, a youth that Steve can’t put a gender on, and a 6’4 man teleporting, with horns and black eyes. “They’ve been going around, trying to save people across the world. I’ve tracked them back to their base.”

 

Steve looks over it, one more time, recognising the purple haired youth this time. “We need to find them. I know one of them.”

 

~

 

“You know this might not end well if we do manage to reverse what happened.” Eugene says, looking at Shane. “Ryan will-”

 

“Ryan won’t find out.” Shane says sternly. “He didn’t before. He won’t when he gets back.”

 

“So what? Your mutant ability is demonic-?”

 

“Just demonic.” Shane smirks. “And If we can’t get them back, I’m gonna fucking kill whatever took them from us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to continue this, cause it's actually a decent idea. I tried to work out What Shane would do in this situation. Probably shock then sadness then anger. Five Stages of grief. 
> 
> Also Shane isn't an idiot, he believes in Alien just not dumb-ass abduction stories. Which I'm with him #Shaneiac  
> It's my headcannon in this that in 2012, while Shane was 26, he visited New York, trying to get a job, he got caught in the invasion. He used some of his powers to save some people on the outskirts, further away from the Avengers. He afterwards joined Buzzfeed, met Ryan, Sara ect and kept his past hidden under jokes. Despite his powers and experiences he's still a skeptic, tossing everything up to Science, including his mutation.
> 
> Shane's Mutation is Demonic energy.  
> It started showing up when he was a teen and repressed it. He has horns that he can hide as well as black eyes, fangs and other demonic features. I might draw it later. His powers include, short distance teleportation, manipulation of electronics and minds, can sense souls and can sense fear in people. 
> 
> Feel free to use this story to make more or whatever. Have fun. 
> 
> Edit: I HAVE EDITED THIS SO IT'S PART OF A SERIES!!!!!!!!! FEEL FREE TO ADD YOUR OWN SHORT STORIES OF IDEAS BASED OFF OF THIS!!!!


End file.
